


JUST ANOTHER SUNDAY NIGHT...

by Aurora2



Category: Donaka Mark, Keanu Reeves - Fandom, Man of Tai Chi
Genre: BDSM, Dom - Freeform, F/M, sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 11:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora2/pseuds/Aurora2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like I said, just another Sunday night with the notorious Donaka Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	JUST ANOTHER SUNDAY NIGHT...

I was startled to see Donaka's assistant/driver when the door opened a moment after i knocked. Apparently he was his masseuse too. Donaka was face down on an elaborate massage table with a towel over his back side. He was at the point in a traditional massage where the technician pulls each leg in a kind of traction. Donaka groaned a bit and said something in Mandarin about his knees. I suspected that he had been doing some MMA at his fight club over the weekend.  
I had only recently found out about the live feed to special clients who paid dearly to see a MMA reality show every weekend even when they could not be at the club. If something went wrong during a fight Donaka would intervene wearing a black mask and hood with his designer tuxedo. It kept him anonymous and the effect was formidable.  
I sat on the bed and the assistant left quietly leaving Donaka on his back with the towel on his front. He appeared to be sleeping but then I blinked and he had thrown his legs over the side of the table beckoning me to come closer. He did a slow frisk over my body and smiled. He had suggested I did not need any under garments and was pleased I had taken the advice. He unzipped my dress and let it fall to the floor. I was never that thrilled with my over sized breasts but Donaka seemed to love them, fondling and thumbing my hardening nipples roughly as he gazed unrelentingly into my eyes. When I looked away he pinched harder as a reminder not to do that. He slid his left hand down my belly and began a slow and thorough exploration between my legs. He stood up abruptly and when the towel dropped I could see him stiffening with the head of his penis starting to stretch out from the foreskin. He instructed me to lie on the table on my belly and left me for a chest of drawers on the other side of the room. He came back with silk scarfs and took his sweet time tying each of my limbs to a table leg. Then he pushed a brocade pillow roll under my belly and used the controls to lower the head of the table. In this position my vulva was well exposed and he could pound the daylights out of me while he stood, without hurting his knees. He entered me quickly and took his time with deliberate thrusts. When I moaned he whispered that he knew I loved it and he was right as rain. I could not be any wetter. Even tied to the table I was meeting his plunges as he pulled all the way out and pushed back in to the hilt.  
I became acutely aware of fragrant incense and his musky sweat smell that added to my total arousal. I was gearing up for an explosive orgasm and he took that opportunity to step up the rhythm while I wailed out a prolonged and delicious release. While I was still twitching with the hypersensitivity he started coming, holding onto each of my shoulders as if he couldn't get inside me enough. Donaka collapsed on me breathing loudly into my ear. It was only then that I could see that he had a mirror positioned so he could watch the whole time. Watching himself fucking me. As our breathing normalized he stood up and I could feel his semen leaking out onto the Turkish towel covered table.  
He carefully went to work undoing the silk scarves and when I sat up he cradled my head in one of his huge hands and kissed my lips. I was not used to this lighter kiss and when he could tell I was confused he smiled, then walked to the bed, climbed in and closed his eyes. That was my cue to get dressed and get going.  
I had completed my task for another week.


End file.
